


Girl Talk

by Anonymous



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Contains discussion of the concept of birth control, F/M, Gen, Mentioned Rayllum but not really present in the story itself, no explicit content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Despite Rayla having lived in the castle for quite awhile now, she'd spoken to Opeli as little as possible. One day that changed. She nervously came to Opeli to discuss something private.Specifically, Rayla wanted advice.Advice about birth control.They didn't pay Opeli enough for this.Rated for discussions of teenage issues like the Talk, but there is no explicit language or content.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 154
Collections: anonymous





	Girl Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I read a book called "A Spark of Light," by Jodi Picoult. In it, a fifteen year old girl, having a boyfriend for the first time, nervously goes to a planned parenthood clinic to get birth control "just in case." However a gunman attacks the clinic and the girl's father turns out to be a police officer and it becomes a hostage negotiation drama. 
> 
> I also was thinking about how Rayla and Opeli have never interacted in the show and how that's a big opportunity for funny events since they have the same voice actor but fairly different personalities. While trying to think of situations for them to play off each other I remembered that book and how, since Opeli would technically be the only female adult figure around that we know of, Rayla would need to go her for such advice. That sounded really funny.

Despite Rayla having lived in the castle for quite awhile now, she'd barely said more than two words to Opeli. The High Council Cleric didn't mind to be honest. Between her regular duties and having to advise a ten year old king, which at times blended political assistance with being the closest thing Ezran had to an adult authority figure, she had her hands full. That being said, Opeli didn't mind Katolis' new elven resident. In fact she was happy, if a bit surprised, when Rayla came asking to talk.

"Can we go somewhere... more private?" Rayla asked. She looked around to see if they were alone while tightly clenching her left wrist. A nervous tick perhaps, Opeli wondered.

"Of course. We'll go to my personal chambers."

They walked the halls. Every few moments Opeli noticed Rayla checking to make sure they weren't being followed. She couldn't imagine what had the girl in such a state. This couldn't be farther from the Rayla who hurled Viren and herself off a mountain without a second thought. Opeli steeled herself as they reached her chambers. Whatever this was about must be dire.

"Come in," Opeli said. She waved her arm around the small office. There was an ornate desk, several chairs, and piles upon piles of scrolls covering every available surface. Rayla gingerly stepped in and sat on the nearest chair. Opeli followed and sat behind her desk.

"No one can hear us through the door, right?" Rayla asked.

Opeli nodded. "Nothing said here leaves this room. You have my word." She leaned forward, trying to appear comforting. "Now what's wrong?"

"I..." Rayla stared at her lap. "I need some... advice."

"Advice?"

"And it-its just, you're the only girl... woman... someone who's not a guy that I know here."

"Oh." Opeli relaxed. This wasn't anything like she'd expected and feared. Adolescence wasn't high on the list of things Opeli had any desire to provide council on, but it beat any disaster scenario Rayla's nervousness suggested. "I'd be happy to answer any questions you have, but wouldn't this be something better suited for the court physician?"

"Yeah, but he's... you know, a he. Also the last time I had a checkup he told me he knows as much about elves as he does farm animals so he's not confident treating anything worse than a cut or bruise for me."

Opeli sighed. "Point taken. So I repeat, what did you want to ask me about?"

Rayla gulped and clenched her fists.

"First off, _nothing's_ happened. And nothing will happen. I just want to be prepared in case something does happen. Which it won't!"

"I'm not sure I follow?"

"Callum and I are... a thing."

Opeli groaned. Memories of issues they three of them had in the past flooded her mind. Arguments over sleeping arrangements and appropriate levels of PDA. "I'm well aware."

"And we've been a thing for awhile now. A very respectable thing! Perfectly chaste and staying that way for the foreseeable future."

"Yes, and?" A pit formed in Opeli stomach. She didn't like where this conversation was going.

"If something _were_ to happen... I just want to be... prepared. I've-I've had the talk and all that. But I get the feeling Katolis doesn't have the same... stuff... we use in Xadia."

Everything clicked. "Are you asking me about birth control!?"

Rayla cringed and answered "Yes?" in barely a whisper.

Opeli closed her eyes and breathed in and out. She expected Rayla to ask about periods or growth spurts, not _this_.

"I think moving you to another bedroom would solve this issue just as well-"

"No it wouldn't!" Rayla shouted. There was the outspoken and all too brave Moonshadow elf Opeli was acquainted with. "I said nothing's happened! And I don't intend for anything to happen. Callum doesn't even know I'm here."

"Then why ask me in the first place?"

"Because I want to be ready if something _does_ happen. Not that it will," she quickly added.

This went against every aspect of court decorum Opeli enforced. Then again, Rayla's mere presence in the castle went against every aspect of court decorum Opeli enforced. Her first instinct was to have Callum and Rayla stop sharing a room immediately and instruct the guards to keep a close watch on their new domiciles. But...

Opeli saw how nervous Rayla had been, and how she still was, just masking it with anger and false bravado. She remembered how she had been at Rayla's age. Then again her first love hadn't been a prince.

Rayla sat waiting for response. Her face masked any expression but her hand continued to clutch her left wrist out of Opeli's sight. 

"I can't approve of this."

Rayla opened her mouth to counter but Opeli spoke first.

"But if the alternative is to risk Callum getting you pre-"

"I get the idea!" Rayla interrupted. The deep blush on her face extended to the tips of her ears.

Opeli smirked. In a role as stressful as hers, one needed to find entertainment in the little things. "I find myself with no choice but to assist you."

Rayla slumped forward in her chair and sighed. "Thank you. I promise I just want it as a precaution."

"There are several types of birth control used in Katolis." Opeli stood up. "Follow me, we'll get some from town."

Rayla nodded and got out of her chair. Her hands hung free at her sides.

* * *

They returned to the castle in the evening. Rayla carried a discreet brown bag with her purchases while Opeli walked at her side. For most of the walk back neither said a word. Then two reached Callum and Rayla's room.

"Opeli," Rayla said. The High Council Cleric turned her attention to Rayla. "Thanks."

Opeli smiled. "You're welcome, Rayla."

Rayla started to open the door when Opeli coughed.

"Of course, if I come to find you've had reason to _use_ any of those," Opeli gestured to the bag in Rayla's hand, "I'll have to seriously reconsider your and Prince Callum's sleeping arrangements."

"O-of course," Rayla agreed.

"Though he'd probably just sneak into your new room anyway," Opeli muttered under her breath.

"I'd be the one doing the sneaking," Rayla joked. "Have you _seen_ Callum try to sneak? Its a disgrace!" She laughed. "Besides, his bed's way more comfortable-"

Rayla froze up after realizing what she'd just said. Opeli glared back, her mouth a thin line with the corners pointing ever so slightly downward.

"I'm just... gonna... go." Rayla slid into the room and slammed the shut the door behind her.

Opeli exhaled and pinched the bridge of her nose. They didn't pay her enough for this.


End file.
